


I Want To Be Every Button You Press, And All The Baths That Surround You

by rosendagger



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bi!Karen, bi!Mandy, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosendagger/pseuds/rosendagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the past two days, all Mickey could think about is Ian. The only clear thoughts that ran through his mind were flaming red hair and sea green eyes and full, pink, pouty lips. He can't understand why all he thinks about is the stupid ginger, he said what, ten words to him? He also doesn't understand why he didn't get his number, because now he can't find him, and is left with only his thoughts of the green-eyed boy."</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Ian and Mickey meet abruptly and don't have a chance to get each other's numbers, and are unsure how to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Every Button You Press, And All The Baths That Surround You

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected, but it's finally up! i hope you enjoy :) - Alex

Ian's alarm goes off for the fifth time, 10:06 written across the bright, red digits.

_Shit_

Ian jumps out of bed and scrambles to get dressed for his 10 AM class. How he slept through the first four alarms is beyond him, but that doesn't matter much as he runs out the door of his dorm room.

He runs towards the building his class is held in and is almost at the door when his body collides with another, which sends both of them to the ground.

"What the fuck man? Watch where you're fucking going, you almost dislocated my goddamn shoulder." Ian hears to the right of where he's laying with his side practically embedded into the pavement. He looks up to find possibly the hottest guy he has ever encountered, let alone make physical contact with.

The stranger has dark, brunette hair and his eyebrows are shot up at almost the same height, with crystal blue eyes shining under them. Ian thinks he's beautiful, even though it looks like the guy wants to gauge his eyes out.  
Ian notices he's staring after a few moments and snaps himself out of it. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going", Ian apologizes while getting up, and sees the guy's expression soften a little bit.

"Where are the fuck are going anyways? You looked like some ginger Usain Bolt or some shit", the stranger says and Ian is impressed by how expressive both his face and voice can be. He kind of finds it adorable.

"I'm late for class, which is where I should be heading now", Ian explains " Sorry again". He finishes and starts rushing, although a bit more careful this time, to class.

"Wait!" The guy shouts towards Ian, who looks back behind him. "What's your name?", the stranger asks once he catches Ian's attention.

"Ian", the red-haired boy answers, unsure why the guy who he bulldozed over wants to know who he is. However, Ian wants a name to the face himself, so he returns the favour "What's yours?".

"Mickey"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mickey", Ian says, testing the name on his tongue, "but I gotta go. I'll see you around yeah?".

"Alright, cool man, see ya", Mickey says while turning to walk towards what Ian assumes is the building where his class is held in.  
The first thing that crosses Ian's mind once he's on his way back to class is how much he hopes Mickey is single.

 

\-------

 

For the past two days, all Mickey could think about is Ian. The only clear thoughts that ran through his mind were flaming red hair and sea green eyes and full, pink, pouty lips. He can't understand why all he thinks about is the stupid ginger, he said what, ten words to him? He also doesn't understand why he didn't get his number, because now he can't find him, and is left with only his thoughts of the green-eyed boy.

These thoughts come to him at the worst time too, like right now, when he's trying to work on his current painting. All he wants to paint is red, bright, coppery red, the same colour as Ian's. The painting consists of cool, dark colours; purples, blues, dark greens, but the only colour that registers in his brain is _red, red, red, red, red, red_ , And he'll be damned if he has to start this assignment again, so he decides to take a break. Getting up from his desk, he thinks about the club some of his friends from class told him about, so he texts his best friend Karen and her girlfriend, AKA his sister, Mandy to ask them to go out with him. Hopefully a Friday night of drinking and dancing will clear his mind of Ian and his giraffe looking ass.

**To Mandy: Do u and Karen wanna go that club called Krystal or some shit?**

_From Mandy: Sure, maybe I'll invite my hot friend to come with. U need to get laid_

**To Mandy; Asshole. Is 8 ok?**

_From Mandy: Bitchface. 8 is fine. Love youuuuuuuu :)_

**To Mandy: Yeah yeah see u guys then**

Mickey really hopes this friend of Mandy's can get him over this stupid slump he's in over this Ian guy. He calls a cab and starts to get dressed.

 

\-------

 

Since Ian's collision with Mickey that morning he hasn't been able to keep his mind off his new, blue-eyed acquaintance. Every other thing that crosses his mind is about Mickey. His crystal blue eyes, beautiful brunette hair, porcelain skin and curvaceous body. All he wanted to do was see him again, but of course he didn't even think to get his number.

Ian decides to have a night out with his friends, so he texts his best friend Mandy and her girlfriend Karen to go with him to this popular club he's heard about for a while.

**To Mandy: Wanna go out with me to the new club that opened up? Karen can come too**

_From Mandy: Isn't it called Krystal or smthing? My brother just asked me n Karen to join him there. We can all go. Plus he's single ;)_

**To Mandy: Lol ok. see u at 8?**

_From Mandy: Ok, see u :)_

Ian then starts to get dressed. Maybe this brother of Mandy's will finally get his mind away from Mickey.

 

*

 

When Ian arrives at the club he sees Mandy and Karen in the line, laughing and gazing into each other's eyes. He hopes he can have something like what they have one day; a happy, trusting relationship.

"I can feel your guys' disgusting-ness from over here", Ian calls to them, resulting in both of them giving him the finger simultaneously.

"Fuck off, you love us asshole" Karen says, hugging her arm around Mandy's middle.

"Yeah, ok", Ian says sarcastically. "Where's that 'hot brother' of yours Mandy?".

"Hey, I said he was my brother, not that he was hot", says Mandy.

"When will he be here?".

"Why so anxious, trying to not think about that guy you almost killed?", Mandy says jokingly, making Karen giggle.

"Yeah", Karen continues with the joke "You talked about him like you wanted to marry him right on the fucking pavement".

"Or just fuck him on the fucking pavement" Mandy says, laughing.

"Wow, I'm so happy I came here", Ian says dryly.

The couple keeps laughing until it looks like Mandy notices someone coming out of a cab.

"Oh hey, there's my brother! MICKEY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE".

The name barely registers with Ian when the guy turns around, his crystal blue eyes locking with Ian's.

_Oh_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed reading this and feedback is highly appreciated! You can send it down in the comments or my tumblr. - Alex :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr - snickersmickey


End file.
